The Return of the Black Widow
by adnama yu
Summary: fanfic about a woman named Fanette, whose five husbands(all gundam pilots) died. as she goes on her journey, she meets other anime characters. please r&r guys


**Prologue  
The Return of the Black Widow**

Raindrops strike the asphalt continuously in a steady rhythm. Lightning streaks the dark starless sky, revealing the silhouette of a cloaked person trudging against the storm.   
     She shivers; the distant memory of walking here time ago, on the same street makes her tremble. Tears spill down the corner of her eyes when she remembers losing one of the first men she ever loved in her life right here. A soft wail escapes her throat, and the recollection expands to losing not only her first husband, but also losing the many husbands and husbands-to-be she once had. Now she was all alone; alone, with no lover to share her sorrows and lift the heavy blanket of melancholy that is swathed around her being.  
     The soft cry becomes louder…and louder. Then it turns into a shriek. And the shriek turns into a yell of anguish. And the yell of anguish becomes an ear-piercing scream. Then the ear-piercing scream turns into a living nightmare that none, even the strongest of all humanity, can wake from. In the obscurity of night, the buildings, the houses, the mansions…everything crashes into the damp, cold ground now as deep and long as the River Styx due to her never-ending flow of tears.  
Her own manor sinks like the Titanic, except that the Titanic needed an iceberg to sink; the Winner Mansion needed only Fanette Winner(maiden name still unknown), a mere woman.  
     The people drown long before they can decipher the meaning of this tragedy. In the course of the supposedly-peaceful slumber they were experiencing, thanks to Fanette, they are doomed to never to wake again to take revenge for killing them—because, of course, they're dead, and the dead can't go back to life and avenge themselves.  
     Among these carcasses is probably her first husband, Lord Quatre Winner, who died in the same street, same time—without the newly created body of water that Fanette has just made.  
     Fanette herself is underwater, and although she has taken swimming lessons, cannot make herself float due to amazingly overweight weight. With a horrified animéish expression, she stares up and is about to scream Quatre's name to add more drama effect, but as she opens her mouth, water prevents her from shouting something, let alone whisper a word.  
     There is a flash of blinding white light, and then everything turns black.

* * *

"Quatre!!!!" Inami shrieks. She wipes sweat from her brow and looks around, as if to make sure that she is in her room and not in the nightmare setting. When she's satisfied in what she sees, she tell herself, "It's only a dream… Dreams can't hurt you…."

Then she grabs her Monday night lamp, the Quatre night lamp, which is still on, from her bedside table and hugs and kisses it. "But how I miss Quatre!!!" she wails.

Sniffling, she decides to walk around the city and clear her head. She dresses out of Card Captor Sakura nightclothes into a Chibi-moon outfit, with the hair dyed pink and all. (in my opinion, she's more than ready enough to dress up for the TGS(Tokyo Game Show) or the Cosplay thingy in Japan.)  
     Sandrock Street is as silent as a morgue, perhaps because it is somewhat like a morgue, what with Quatre's funeral and the people who died during the said occasion. Fanette cries for a while, quite softly, which is quite unnatural, knowing Fanette and her amazingly infernal skill to destroy things. With her living in this world, all of humanity is doomed to perish in her screams, unless of course, we decide not to write so. Then she breaks into a run while crying, like dramatic I-just-want-to-be-left-alone-to-run-and-cry-like-this animé characters, with the hope that some muscular hunk will bump into her—just like she bumped into Quatre during their first encounter, with the exception that Quatre was not a muscular hunk, but a skinny little fag-wimp—and then comfort her in her weeping.  
     A muscular guy does bump into her, but she cannot tell whether or not he is handsome because the darkness prevents her from discerning his features. But her rather rusty man-hunting skills sense that he's very good-looking. She falls into his arms.  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asks in a concerned tone.

"Leave me alone!" she yells. With all the animéness (whatever the correct term may be), she pushes him back, making sure that her animé tears are glittering in the starlight. 

He does not make a move to stop or go after her. "Okay." Then he goes on his way home, which is opposite from the way she is running.

She watches him leave, almost asking him to come back, but realizing that that was definitely not the way of a Man-Hunter. She kneels down, buries her sharp-chinned, big-eyed animé face in her animély slender hands and cries harder. "I'm a failure," she sobs.

Yeah, as if anyone is there to sympathize. lol 

Suddenly she spots something on the floor. It is a magazine, an old issue of Fagger Archives—which, by the way, sells very well--with Quatre in the cover page.

She screams one more time, bringing the whole of the village into ruin…… 

This is the beginning of the Inexhaustable Saga of the Man-Hunter Inami—The Return of the Black Widow… 


End file.
